rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Quests
The list of quests related to the magic battles. __TOC__ Key Duplicate Butler Alfred: Please, don't laugh at me! I'm an old key keeper and have been taking care of this Manor for several decades. I always make duplicates for every key that you find in your travels. For example, I have just had a dream that I have the Key of Truth in my bunch of keys. But what kind of key is this? Where is it? *Lead a battle in the Magicians' Guild Butler Alfred: Thank you for your help! Melissa has already told me that this key unlocks the Meditation Gazebo in the Valley of Magicians and that even you don't have this key yet. Yes, time really flies! You need to go with an expedition and find this key. When you bring it to me, I will make its duplicate for my bunch of keys. Wizard Battles Butler Alfred: Have you already participated in wizard battles? They are so exciting! Participants of wizard battles compete looking for different items. There is a secret meaning behind this activity. Let me explain you what it is all about. The main thing is not to run ahead of your time. Everything should be natural, and things should stay the way they are. *Test your skills in wizzard battles and lead one battle. *Become a winner in one wizard battle Butler Alfred: Do you think it is difficult? Actually, it's quite easy. All you need to do in order to win is to find various items and to weaken the Energy Shield of your opponent to a zero level. When you win a wizard battle, you will rank the first among the players who take the magic Path. We wish you good luck! The world of magic and fantasies await you! Energy Shield Butler Alfred: Wizard battles are so exciting! Let me give you several advices. Please, read them carefully. Your Energy Shield guarantees you your victory. You will maintain your chances to win in the battle as long as your Energy Shield is in great condition and your opponent fails to weaken it to a zero level. Always do your best to refill your Energy Shield! *Receive the Energy Shield Potion as award for wizard battles or buy it in the Store. *Use the Energy Shield Potion in battle. Objects and Their Features Butler Alfred: Put on various items on your avatar and enhance its characteristics. If you do all this, it will be easier for you to win a battle. Your opponent on the other hand will have to work twice as hard to bring your energy shield to a zero level. However, you should not forget that any item wears down with time. That's why you should either constantly find new items to replace your old ones, or repair your old gear. Collectibles Butler Alfred: The strongest items are also called collectibles. You can make a collection of such items just like Melissa and you make collections of Artifacts. Collectible items have the best characteristics. *Participate in battles and receive the Mithril Filirgee as an award. You can use it to create the Ruby Ring. Butler Alfred: Here are the main advices that will help you to succeed as a magician. Follow the Magic Path and participate in battles. The best magician will receive an award of the Bellows family. Oh, I think I am not supposed to talk about it. I guess I am getting old. You will learn about this later. Yet, a new map is available right behind the magic gates! Path to Power Melissa: I see that you are enjoying these battles. So am I. Do you think it is hard to fight a strong opponent and not interesting to win a battle with a weak competitor? Yet, everything is ahead of you! Get ready and practice! I will try to help you. *Participate in battles of the Magicians' Guild *Win a wizard battle *Participate in wizard battles and receive Woven Wire as an award Magic World Melissa: Only a powerful magician can take the Magic Path. The Professor once told me that the gates to this magic world are hidden somewhere in the forest. I will try to find some information about it in our Library. *Participate in battles of the Magicians' Guild twice. *Win two wizard battles. *Participate in wizard battles and receive the Bronze Bullion as an award. to be continued... Daily Side Quests 'Trophy for Victory' Win x battles of the Magicians Guilds to receive unique trophies that are not available at the store! 'Award for Victory' Win the competitions x times and receive a worthy award! 'Award for Participation' Take part in the competitions x times and receive a worthy award!